Bars
by Auric-Polaris
Summary: The local bar at TCU (Trost Central University) is frequented by the the students. Especially one short blonde. She mildly hopes to run into a certain green eyed guy, but at the same time hopes he stays away. Ereannie, and one sided Eremika. University Au.
1. Chapter 1

Bars

A/N: So I really like Ereannie…and Eremika…and Ereasha…and Erekuri…so here's an Ereannie story. If you're following my 104 stories of the 104th then you'll recognize it. I feel it needed its own story and I plan on continuing it here rather than the one-shot collection. Yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

_Words _= Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Rated M- Alcohol, Language, and slight sexual content.

Annie sat alone at the bar, her two guy friends abandoning her for other women. Why did she ever agree to this stupid idea? A night of drinking to celebrate the fact that Bertholdt aced his first biology quiz? So what? He's had straight A's in all three previous years of college. Reiner was probably just looking for excuses to party because it was their senior year, and they were almost done with school…well besides Bertholdt and Armin who were going to be going to medical school. Annie huffed as she lifted her Vodka and Juice to her mouth, sipping it.

She turned her head to the sounds of the door opening and saw Armin, Mikasa, and Sasha walk in. She sighed in relief, although surprised to see that their normal third wasn't with them. The three sat at the bar, not quite next to Annie, but close enough to talk to. Mikasa locked eyes with Annie, and for a split second, there was nothing else in the world. Hatred spewed out of charcoal colored eyes, and was met with pure loathing and jealousy from icy blue ones. Mikasa could read anyone's emotions through their eyes pretty well, especially with all of them. They had all went to high school and now college together. Mikasa smiled at what she saw. Just seeing the effect that Mikasa had on the ever so envious Annie, made her day, no matter what had happened earlier on.

Annie turned away. Reiner told her that the only way she showed physical emotion was through her eyes. She didn't want to give Mikasa anymore satisfaction. She went for another sip, but realized that in the short time that the three had walked in, she had downed her drink. Not a good sign. But…_Fuck it. I need this._ Annie ordered another drink, a White Russian, and began sipping it. The door opened again.

Jean and Marco walked in, hand and hand. They were the only couple that Annie had known to make it together through high school and so far through college. Connie and Sasha broke up a year ago when Sasha caught Connie and some girl making out at a party. It was sad. Annie actually disliked the couple the least compared to all the other ones that had surfaced within the group of friends. Mina Carolina and Thomas Wagner walked in right behind them. Thomas immediately went to the bar and bought a couple girls some drinks, while Mina sat next to Annie.

"Hey, girl!" She half shrieked, smile wide on her face.

Annie just turned to her and blinked a couple times.

"Didja hear about Mikasa setting the record in the 400 meter dash for Trost Central University? That's so impressive!" Mina said enthusiastically.

"Yeah. I heard." Annie mumbled into her drink, which was already half gone. _I have got to slow down._

Mina sensed the annoyance in Annie's voice and decided to leave the conversation at that. Mina ordered a beer as the two sat in silence. Mina was Annie's best friend. She knew when to leave her alone about something. Unless it came to…

The door opened again and much to everyone's surprise Professor Levi and Professor Hanji walked in. Levi was TCU's Biology professor and Hanji was the Chemistry. Levi walked towards the bar and ordered them a couple drinks, while Hanji walked over to where Bertholdt was and told the girl he was attempting to flirt with exactly who Bertholdt was.

"Listen, girly. This is one of the most brilliant students I've ever had. He's going to be a great doctor and in five years could land any girl he puts his eyes on. Play nice and good luck." Hanji boomed.

Bertholdt stared at her in shock, while the girl registered at what was just said. She moved closer to him and whispered, something to him and they both got up and walked towards the door. Before they reached it, the girl turned around and said, loudly, to Reiner and the small blonde girl he was talking to, "Play safe, you blonde buff moron. If I hear you do something Christa doesn't like, I'll beat you senseless."

Before Reiner could say anything, Christa piped up, "Yeah well, be nice to Bertholdt. I had him in Calculus, and he's a sweetheart. Just sweats when nervous. So a Sweatheart!"

Reiner roared with laughter along with most of the rest of the group in there. Hanji smiled, and Levi raised his glass. Bertholdt was quiet, so Levi liked him…or tolerated him is more accurate. The two left without a word.

Annie's scowl had even soften a bit at the joke. She finished her drink and ordered another, this time a gin and juice, promising herself that she wouldn't drink this one nearly as fast.

The door opened again and this time a couple unidentified men walked in, laughing loudly, obvious that this wasn't their first bar of the night.

Annie felt the alcohol kick in slightly. A nice buzz. Mina talked about her classes, but Annie didn't really listen. She was more focused on the black haired girl, talking loudly about her best friend that she was madly in love with. She never said it out loud to anyone, besides….

_Three months ago_

Annie sat watching some of the boys play beer pong. She was pretty drunk herself and was attempting to muster up the courage to talk to a certain brown haired boy, but that would have to wait. Mikasa sat next to her and stared at her for a couple seconds. Annie stared back.

"Listen Annie. Why can't we just be friends…" Mikasa started, words slurred.

"Maybe I'd like that." Annie fired back, turning back to the boys. Instantly her eyes locked with beautiful green eyes. The owner of the emerald gems for eyes flashed her a grin, which she returned with a rare little smile with a small blush. Mikasa followed her gaze and saw the exchange. The brown haired boy was called back to his beer pong game. Mikasa stared daggers into Annie.

"Listen you tiny little cunt. I love him. He's mine. Learn your fucking place." Mikasa rarely swore and walked away before Annie could even reply.

_Current day_

"He'll be here soon! He said he left his apartment fifteen minutes ago!" Mikasa announced.

Barely finishing her statement, the door opened and walked in the same brown haired boy that the tall raven haired girl and the short blue eyed girl loved. He looked around the bar, flexing his neck as he did so. _Eren…I want to lick that neck of yours and down your chest…_Annie thought. She immediately looked down at her drink and realized it was gone. She had had three drinks within the last fifteen minutes. _Oh, fuck I'm drunk. _

Eren waved and walked towards Mikasa, Armin, and Sasha, taking a seat and ordering a Dr. Kraken (Kraken Spiced Rum and Dr. Pepper. My, Auric's, choice drink). His grin melted Annie, even if it wasn't directed at her.

"Go over there and say something to him!" Mina whispered

Annie just stared at Eren. There was no way in hell she was going to do that. Eren looked over to her and gave her a confused look. _Why_. _Why am I so damn attracted to you? You're loud, headstrong, and fucking hot. I mean…shit. No! God. Such a pain in the ass. Nothing bothers me as much as you do and yet here I am staring at your handsome face, half drooling over you and…OH MY GOD I'M STILL STARING. _Annie looked away, with a small blush, furious with herself. She dared a small glance and seeing that Eren was talking to Mikasa, her crossing her arms under her chest to support her chest, pushing her bust up more. A cheap trick.

Eren didn't seem to notice though and just kept drinking his Dr. Kraken. When he finished, he ordered another, but slipped the bartender a piece of paper. Annie looked back at her drink, feeling defeated. Once again she had lost to Mikasa. There were only two things Annie could be that _bitch _at: Basketball and embarrassing herself in front of Eren.

Twenty minutes passed by, Annie entertaining herself with the football game that was on TV, while Mina and Thomas started talking about class. Levi and Hanji had left, along with Reiner and Christa. Jean and Marco had disappeared into the bathroom, no one wanting to go in there. Mikasa was significantly drunk, trying her best to flirt with Eren who was too busy finishing his fourth Dr. Kraken and watching the game as well. A man Annie had never seen before sat down next to her and leaned towards her. He was about thirty five, blonde hair, and brown eyes. An interesting combination. Semi-attractive. But of course Annie already knew she wasn't interested.

"Hey there, beautiful. What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone at this bar?" The man asked. "My name's Carlson."

Before Annie could reply, the bartender came up. "Annie, was it? Someone in this bar bought you a drink. They wish to remain anonymous," He said as he put down Gin and Juice.

Annie just blinked at the drink and downed it in one go. She then turned her attention to the man. "Not interested"

"Oh come on, baby, let me show you a good time." He fired back

"No."

"Why the fuck not, sugartits?"

Before Annie could even think of a retort, a hand appeared on the man's shoulder. "Is there a problem her." Annie turned to see Eren, staring at the man, face cold and unwelcoming. He was an Outside Linebacker for TCU so the muscles in his arm and hand flexed intimidated the unknowing stranger.

"Not at all. Beat it, kid"

"Eren…he's bothering me" Annie stammered out. _Holy fuck I'm drunk._

Eren just stared at the man. His eyes danced with anger. Eren had one hell of a temper and with all the workouts that football had him do, made him a dangerous man. Especially after all the drinks he had had. Eren then did something that no one expected. He grabbed Annie by the hand and pulled her out of her seat. He led her to the door and threw it open. Still holding her hand, Eren led her down the street before stopping and signaling for a cab.

"Where are we going?" Annie asked, still in shock.

"I'm dropping off at your place." Eren replied through slurred words.

_Fuck that. Fuck no. Fuck you. Hopefully. _"Your place is closer. Let's go there," Annie said, stepping a tad closer to Eren.

Eren just stared at her as the cab pulled up. "If you say so," is all Eren replied with, opening the cab door for her.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I really like the ship haha. Chapter 2 will be up soon! If you liked this, go check out my other story: 104 Stories of the 104th! It takes requests for any and all ships SnK related!

-Auric


	2. Chapter 2

104 Stories of The 104th

A/N: Hey-oh! How's it going? Good? Great! I miss playing football for my school. Now I play interhall which is okay. But anyways here's the continuation of the Ereannie. Please send some requests, even if you've already sent one. Want 'em. Crave 'em. Need 'em. Also **SteelxPaladin** is writing one of the best Ereannie modern day Au's I've ever read (Roommates is the name). If you even sorta like the ship: Go. Read. It. It's amazing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

Words = Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 8-Ereannie-Falling

Rated M- Alcohol, Language, and slight sexual content. (Things begin to get dirty.)

The cab ride to Eren's apartment seemed like a ride through eternity to Annie. Here she was, sitting next to Eren, Eren _fucking _Jaeger, and going to his apartment. Though she couldn't say for sure why they were going. All she knew is that some guy was bothering her and suddenly Eren was there. Maybe they were going to Eren's for him to make sure she goes to sleep okay. Or that she won't be harassed anymore. Or they'd sit in awkward silence and wait to sober up to manage her way home.

_No. That's not going to happen. Even if that's what you plan, Jaeger, that's not what's about to fucking happen, _Annie thought to herself, growing tense in the back of the cap.

"You okay?" Eren said, noticing the slight movement of the girl next to her, words slightly slurred.

"I'm fine, Jaeger." Annie replied with a cold snap.

Eren remained silent for the rest of the ride, trying his best not to think about her small, yet sexy form or how pretty she is. He tried not to think about her breasts or her toned body that he had seen in swimsuits before. He tried not to think about her wide hips or perfect ass. Boy, was he failing.

"You don't look so good, yourself Jaeger. Something the matter." Annie asked in a much more relaxed tone than before.

"I'm fine! Just…worried about the others back at the bar!" Eren fired back, a bit too quickly.

Annie just huffed in his direction, "You need to learn how to talk to girls, Jaeger." Football star or not, he had always been awful when talking to women, besides Mikasa. Annie's faced darkened at the thought of her name.

"So Eren," Annie whispered softly, taking herself by surprise by the tone of her voice, "Are you sure your girlfriend won't be too mad at me going back to your place?"

"G-g-girlfriend? W-who are you t-talking about?" Eren stammered and slurred at the same time.

"Mikasa Ackerman, of course. The girl you're rarely apart from." Annie replied.

"Mikasa?! Haha! You don't actually think we're dating, do you? That'd be so weird! She's like family." Eren said with sudden confidence.

Annie let out an internal sigh of relief. They weren't dating nor did Eren see her as anything but family. But that didn't mean that Eren was interested in her.

"Hm. Well that's a relief," Annie said without much though, slapping her hand over her mouth as soon as the words were said. Luckily for her, Eren was too lost in thought to notice what she had said, a dumb look on his face.

_You're an idiot, Jaeger. But that's okay. I'm okay with you being my idiot._ Annie and Eren stayed quiet until they reached the apartment. Eren paid the cab driver with a $100, thinking it was a ten, and told him to keep the change. Annie didn't notice until the cap started to pull away. _Though I'm going to have to teach you to pay attention._

"C'mon. It's on the seventh floor." Eren said as he led Annie into the rather large apartment building. The walk wasn't as hard as it had been from the bar to the cab. The stairs proved a little more challenging, but besides that, everything went fine. When they reached Eren's apartment, 704, Eren sighed with relief and pulled something from his pocket. He fumbled with the key and lock for a little bit before finally opening the door.

"Welcome to my humble home." Eren stated in a monotone, and waved Annie in. It was a decently sized apartment, a bit big for just one person. From the door came a small hallway, when walked through you could turn left into the kitchen or continue forward into the living room. On the other side of the living room was the bathroom, and to the right was the bedroom. There was a couch and a recliner sitting in the living room. A huge TV and sound system stood on the entertainment center with a big subwoofer to the right and an Xbox One sitting on it. From all the horror stories Mikasa and Armin had said at parties about how unclean the place was, Annie was surprised. It looked freshly cleaned.

"Oh. So you expected to take me home. Is that why you cleaned?" Annie asked in a joking (Or as close as she could muster) tone.

"What? No. Mikasa came over and helped me clean yesterday. You missed the pig sty." Eren fired back, boyish grin on his face. "Please, sit down and get comfy. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"What's a couple beers going to do to me?" Eren said still smiling, brining both of them a beer. Annie wasn't a huge beer drinker, but she wasn't going to deny him. Plus she could use the last boost of confidence. Annie sat on the right side of the couch, legs crossed underneath her, while Eren sat at and angle on the left most part of the couch.

"Well Annie. This is where I live. Not to impressive compared to the place you and Mina share, but at least you don't have to hear Mina and Thomas fucking and then breaking up over and over again." Eren said laughing.

Annie wanted to throw him a dark look for talking about her best friend like that, but she found herself **giggling.** **__**_Did I just giggle? I don't think I've ever giggled in my entire life. Fuck you, Jaeger. Well…fuck me first though. _Annie almost chocked on her beer after that last though.

"You alright? I didn't think I was that funny!" Eren chuckled.

"You're not. You're just lucky you're cute," Annie said without thinking. _Oh shit._

Eren just stared at her blankly at first. After a couple seconds a small smile formed upon his lips. "Always the harsh jokes, Annie. You should be nicer."

_And you should be fucking me senseless._ "Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Annie fired back.

"Well you normally get what you want when people are nice." Eren said smiling.

"Well I like to take it by force." Annie whispered almost seductively as she smirked.

"Prove it." Eren challenged.

_Oh. So now we're on the same page. Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought._ "Fine." Annie stated as she moved towards him on the couch. Eren's small smile grew into a cocky grin as Annie approached. Maybe Annie wasn't the only one that felt sexual tension all these years, especially when they spared.

Annie grabbed Eren's collar as soon as it was in reach and pulled him close, to where their lips were just an inch or so apart. "Just make sure to take care of my frail girl body" Annie whispered as she closed the gap, suffocating the small chuckle that Eren started. _You're mine tonight. I've waited for this a long time, _they both thought as their lips danced together.

A/N: Haha. Don't worry, the good stuff is yet to come (My first smut o.o). This will be continued and (maybe) concluded next time I pick this story up. Send those requests! Any ship, any prompt. Have a good one! Love ya.

-Auric


	3. Chapter 3

Bars

A/N: IT's been awhile. I'm sorry, college has blind-sided me. But here we go. Also I don't know whether to stop it after the chapter after this one or not…I want to continue it, but you guys decide.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

_Words =_ Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Annie slid her tongue into Eren's mouth, taking him by surprise. He was intoxicated, and not only by the alcohol in his system. Her smell. Her touch. _Her taste._ He had wanted this for a long time, and even though Armin spent half his time trying to convince him to ask her out on a date, he refused. Eren was never a shy person, nor was he anything but loud. Unless it involved the short blonde beauty that was currently kissing him. A sudden light slap to the back of the head shook him from his thoughts.

"I don't know what you're thinking about, Jaeger, but less of that and more of me." Annie whispered in a cold, yet somehow seductive tone.

"I..er…right." Eren barely got out as Annie slammed her lips back into his.

Their lips collided with enough force that made Annie wimpier slightly and Eren realize that if he were sober, it would have hurt. But who cares. Annie was right. Less about anything else, more focus on her. Eren pulled her close and, with lips still locked together, moved her legs to wrap around his waist. Annie didn't really indicate that anything had happened at all, and let out a slight moan against his lips, which made Eren take a second to mentally collect himself before moving her arms around his neck. Without giving her much warning, Eren stood up, Annie wrapped around him. She was heavier than she looked, but not a shred of fat on her. Muscles weighed more than fat, and by God, did she have muscles. She almost gave Eren a run for his money. But Eren was a college football player, which made carrying her a breeze.

Annie broke the kiss as soon as she realized that she was no longer sitting and looked around.

"Oh? And where do you plan on taking me?" Annie asked, with a small smile forming, hoping to whatever higher being he was going to say what she thought he was.

"Taking you to cloud nine, babe." Eren replied, earning a not so light punch to the chest.

"One: Don't call me babe. Two: Don't use lame lines on me when I'm already into it. Three: If you mean what I think you mean, you'll be forgiven." Annie replied with an icy tone.

Eren pressed his lips against hers in response. Navigating through his apartment from memory, Eren and Annie entered his bedroom. Breaking away from Annie, Eren flipped the light switch on and looked around. He was so damn lucky that his apartment was clean. Annie didn't worry about the rest of the room, but eyed his bed.

"That'll work," She whispered in his ear, barely audible, sending a chill down his spine. _No, not with you. Not yet. I think I know what you like._ Eren thought to himself.

Without saying another word, Eren pressed her roughly against the wall, Annie still wrapped around him. Annie gasped with the sudden movement. Eren smiled at her, earing another punch.

"Oh? Rough, huh? What about my frail girl body?" Annie said quietly, but not a shred of complaining in her voice.

"I had a feeling you'd enjoy it more if it were a bit rough." Eren fired back, biting down gently on her neck.

For the second time Annie gasped. _Okay, Mr. Football Player. I'll let you have your fun for now, but I'll get you back, and you're going to love every second. _Annie pushed off of him and landed on her feet, stumbling slightly, alcohol still strong in her system. Before Eren could even question what had happened, Annie began taking off his shirt. Eren didn't resist, but held his breath, hoping she wouldn't be disappointed. He was more than right.

_Two, four, six, __**eight. **__You have a fucking eight pack? Are you fucking kidding me? Could you be more perfect? _Annie thought to herself. Then she saw his arms. They were beautiful. Curvy, big, and muscular, but not over bearing. "Damn…" Annie said a bit loudly. Eren grabbed her hand and pressed them against his abs. Annie could have died right then and right there and she wouldn't have minded at all.

"You like..?" Eren asked, a sexy, cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Very much so," Annie barely got the words out of her mouth, as she felt her body lifted off the ground and slammed back into the wall. She felt Eren's hands begin to lift her blouse off of her body. Annie didn't resist, but he covered herself with her arms, a red blush spreading across her face.

"D-don't look…get the lights." Annie stammered, her cold exterior mantling as the guy she had loved for years was now getting closer to seeing her in her natural state. Eren kissed her gently, taking her breath away as she involuntarily moaned against his lips. Maybe it was okay for him to see…just him. Annie dropped her arms, revealing her black lace bra. Eren smiled at the sight and pushed her, gently against the wall again, kissing her as he placed a hand on her toned stomach.

"Damn, Annie. You're beautiful." Eren whispered. _When the fuck did he become such a smooth talker._

"Q-quit wasting time. If we go any slower, I'm going to explode." Annie half yelled.

Eren took that as an invitation to throw Annie onto his bed and climb on top of her, pressing his lips to her collar bone, bringing out a moan from Annie.

A/N: Well! I will continue the smut in the next one! After that, if you guys want more of a story (with more smut and stuff) please let me know. I would love to, but only if you guys would haha. Until next time!

-Auric


	4. Chapter 4

Bars

A/N: Hi! *avoids chairs and tomatoes being thrown at head. I know…I know…It's been awhile. BUT! I have a month off soon, so I'll be writing more! Yay! Now…for smut. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

Words = Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 4- Ecstasy

Eren suckled on Annie's collarbone, bring forth a moan. Eren suppressed a smile as he continued to lick and kiss her shoulder. Annie snapped her eyes shut, trying to focus more on the sensation on her skin that was Eren's mouth. Annie laid on her back, arms laying above her head on Eren's bed, as her legs were locked around his waist.

"Eren…oh…" Annie breathed, legs flexing as a natural reaction to the pleasure. Even without the alcohol heightening Eren's touch, Annie was almost positive she'd react the same way.

Eren took this as a sign to move on, barely sliding his tongue from the base of her neck to her jaw line, drawing out yet another moan form Annie.

"Ahhh…can you please just…ohhoh ahhh!" Annie never got to finish her sentence, as she felt Eren's thumb rub her sensitive clit through her black laced thong. Eren closed the gap and kissed her softly, while continuing to rub. Annie let another moan out, into Eren's mouth, exciting him even more.

Eren began kissing her a bit more roughly, while his thumb began to rub faster. Annie shut her eyes tight, feeling her release coming on fast. Annie broke the kiss and pulled Eren's head down to the side, her mouth a mere inch away from his ear.

"Faster…ahh" She breathed. She could feel it. She was going to release. "Ahhh, yes, Eren!"

Suddenly, Eren's thumb withdrew from her sensitive, swollen clit. Annie's eyes snapped open, a murderous glint mixed with confusion filled her Icy blue eyes. Eren moved his head above her, so he good get a better look. Emerald eyes met blue.

"What do you think you're doing, Jaeger?" Annie growled.

Eren smiled lazily, causing some of the anger to fade from Annie. How could she ever be mad when…_No, fuck that, I'm pissed!_

Before Annie could say anything more, Eren kissed her neck again. "C'mon. Can't let you have all the fun!"

Eren barely finished his sentence before he was flipped on this back, managing to still be on the bed. An angry, yet very aroused Annie on top of him. "Oh…you want to have some fun too? Lay back." Annie whispered so coldly and seductively that it sent a shiver up the football player's spine.

Annie removed Eren's pants and underwear. _Whoa. Nice body, good size, and you're groomed. Can you be a more perfect sexual product, Eren?_

"Is…everything okay?" Eren asked nervously, noticing the lack of movement and communication.

"Perfect, Eren. Shush up." Annie replied. Looking up from Eren's member, she locked eyes with him. He looked nervous. _You're going to love this._ Annie licked her lips, sending ideas flying throw Eren's head and another shiver up his spine.

Annie curled her fingers around Eren's member and slid her hand the full length a couple times, earning a shuttering breath that Eren expelled. Annie smiled to herself for a second, before bringing the tip close to her mouth. Breathing slightly and gently through her nose on it to let Eren know exactly where it was. He had laid his head back and had his eyes closed tightly in anticipation.

Annie licked the lip, causing Eren to take a sharp breath. _Oh…I haven't even really started yet._ Annie widened her mouth and took a breath. Moving Eren's member into her warm, wet mouth, causing both of them to let out a moan, Eren's the more audible. Bobbing her head lower, she felt Eren tense from pleasure and let out a deep moan. She had him where she wanted him. She continued to perform oral, she felt him tense up and relax in a cycle. She began to pump her hand on the part of the member that she couldn't take in her mouth.

"Oh…Annie...Ohh…Ahhh…." Eren was barely able to form her name between moans and breaths. She felt him begin to grow more and more tense and she knew if she waited too long to stop it'd actually hurt him. With a pop, she removed his member from her mouth, swiping away the little string of saliva she left.

Eren's head popped up, looking almost as murderous as Annie had been.

"Are…are you serious?" Eren asked, fuming.

"You. Inside me. Now." Annie commanded. Now Eren was NOT someone to tell what to do. Seconds later Annie felt herself lifted into the air and land on her back again. Eren wasted no time in ripping her black laced matching thong off of her. Annie gasped at the sudden aggression.

"Holy shit…Eren…" Annie breathed.

"Sit up. The bras coming off, babe." Eren fired back. Annie did as commanded and sat up. "Don't call me babe, remember?" Annie reminded Eren, as he began attempting to remove her bra. A couple second later the bra unhooked and Eren tossed it across the room. Perky breasts and pink nipples fell out of captivity. Without waiting Eren took one in his mouth and began to suckle, drawing out another moan. Before much more could continue, Annie hit the top of his head to get his attention.

"No. Enough. I meant what I said. Inside me. Now." Annie breathed.

Eren complied, pushing her back down and rising himself to position his member right before her entrance. Eren let out a calming breath and slowly began to push inside of Annie.

Annie's hands flew to his back and began digging in as she took his member in. "Ahh…Eren…It feels amazing."

Eren replied with a kiss as he settled on top of her. He gave her a couple seconds to adjust before beginning to pump.

"Oh my God…Eren…ahhh" Annie moaned. Eren grunted sexually in reply. Beginning to pick up speed. Annie's insides began to submit to the feeling, letting her entirety enjoy the sensation. Eren moved back to kissing her neck, nipping here and there. She nibbled on his ear in return, between moans. It felt incredible. Eren began to rock his hips into her even faster, causing Annie to no longer be able to close her mouth from pleasure, moans escaping constantly. Eren's breath began to shorten and moan as well.

Annie began approaching her orgasm. The feeling made her forget where she was. All she could register was that she was with Eren and he was making her feel this amazing. His breathing was short and his pumps had gotten swallower and faster. She was on the brink of release, as she felt Eren's member begin to expand inside of her. Annie felt her orgasm come on as she let out an incomprehensible scream just before Eren threw his head back as his seed exploded inside of Annie, letting out a loud grunt followed by loud moans. The feeling was pure ecstasy.

As they both came down from their high, they made eye contact. Annie smiled shyly at Eren, who returned it with a wide grin and nervous chuckle.

"So…when can we do this again?" Annie asked as Eren collapsed next to her.

"In the morning." Eren whispered, pulling her close. Less than a minute later both Eren and Annie had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Yes! My first completed story! Victory! I hope you guys like it. Maybe I'll do a continuation or sequel at some point, but I'm not sure. Please review and shoot me any constructive criticism. I need it! Pm for anything either on here or on tumblr (auric-polaris). Requests always welcome. I love you guys!

-Auric


End file.
